


Tell Me How

by Gnewtt



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Bedsharing, Cuddles, First Kiss, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Jealous John, Jealousy, M/M, Minor Case Fic, Sleepy Cuddles, Traducción, translate
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 11:56:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15840804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gnewtt/pseuds/Gnewtt
Summary: ***TRADUCCIÓN***Cuando un experimento sale mal, dejando un agujero en el colchón de Sherlock, no hay más remedio que compartir la cama de John. Si este repentino cambio puede acercarlos, ayudar a un viejo amigo de Sherlock puede arruinarlo todo.





	Tell Me How

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Tell Me How](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15463665) by [Salambo06](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salambo06/pseuds/Salambo06). 



John se despierta con un sobresalto, el corazón le palpita con fuerza con cada "No" que viene desde abajo. Una rápida mirada a su mesita de noche - 03:08 - y él sale y corre escaleras abajo. La sala esta oscura, la cocina aún más oscura y se dirige directamente a la habitación de Sherlock, preparándose para cualquier cosa que pueda estar sucediendo allí.

"¡No, no, no!"

"Sherlock" exclama, irrumpiendo. "¿Estás bien?"

John se detiene, los ojos van desde la figura de Sherlock, vistiendo sólo sus pantalones de pijama, hasta el agujero gigante y verdoso de su colchón. El alivio se desvanece, acompañado de una risa incontrolable.

"¿Que paso ahí?"

"Olvidé un experimento" responde Sherlock, mirándolo. "Quemó el plástico y, aparentemente, la mayor parte de mi cama también."

Otra risita hace que John se merezca una mirada más penetrante. Aclarando su garganta, se acerca al actual desastre, echando un vistazo rápido a los daños.

"Claramente necesitarás un colchón nuevo" dice, suspirando.

"Gracias, John, por esta brillante observación" resopla Sherlock.

John lo mira, centrándose en las partes seguras de su cuerpo "Y claramente estás demasiado cansado en este momento."

"No lo estaría si pudiera acostarme en mi cama" responde Sherlock, señalando el agujero.

"Ven arriba" dice John, decidiendo aquí y ahora que él también está muy cansado para pensar correctamente. "Nos ocuparemos de esto mañana."

Sherlock permanece en silencio e inmóvil durante un largo minuto, justo en el momento en que John se da cuenta, realmente, de lo que acaba de ofrecer. Obviamente, un Sherlock semidesnudo nunca ha sido de mucha ayuda para aclarar los pensamientos, y la avanzada hora actual no está ayudando en lo más mínimo, pero con cada segundo que pasa, John se da cuenta de que pudo haber hablado demasiado rápido.

"Bien."

John mira hacia otro lado, el agujero parece, de alguna manera, más grande ahora. Necesita pensar rápido. Sherlock va a subir las escaleras, dormir en su cama, y probablemente notará y deducirá todas y cada una de las prendas, pliegues en las sábanas y cajones medio cerrados, incluso en su estado actual.

"¿Por qué no te aseguras de que esto no empeore y tomas una almohada?" Ofrece finalmente. "Esperaré arriba."

Casi huye de la habitación, los ojos puestos en suelo y acelerando una vez que esta fuera de vista. Sube las escaleras de dos en dos tan silenciosamente como puede, John abre la puerta, echando un vistazo rápido. Primero, la ropa en la silla, asegurándose de que esté doblada y algo limpia. Luego, el armario, cerrado y sin que se asome nada demasiado personal. Finalmente, la cama. Tira de las sábanas, aplana la colcha y vuelve a acomodar la almohada. Sólo se le ocurre, con los pasos de Sherlock acercándose, que el genio de su amigo podría, de hecho, deducir todo lo que acaba de hacer.

John se apresura hacia la lampara de noche, encendiéndola y apagando las luces principales justo cuando Sherlock toca la puerta.

"Sí, pasa."

John nota que ha añadido una camiseta a su pijama con alivio y pesar, pero mira hacia otro lado antes de delatarse a sí mismo.

"Lado izquierdo" dice, no es una pregunta.

Él ya está recostado sobre su espalda en el lado derecho, con los ojos en todas partes menos en Sherlock mientras deja su almohada. Sólo su respiración resuena en la habitación cuando él también se mete bajo la colcha, y por un largo momento, permanecen quietos con las luces encendidas y ninguno de ellos piensa en hacer algo al respecto.

"Tu experimento no quemará y traspasará el piso para mañana por la mañana, ¿cierto?"

"Hay una gran probabilidad de que no lo haga" responde Sherlock, con una sonrisa apenas oculta en su voz.

"Bien" dice John, relajándose sólo un poco.

Espera otro segundo más o menos antes de alcanzar la luz y apagarla. La oscuridad los rodea como un segundo edredón, cálido y confortable. Él no mantiene los ojos abiertos por mucho tiempo, centrándose en su respiración. Tratar de ignorar la presencia de Sherlock sería una tontería teniendo en cuenta la distancia tangible entre ellos en este momento, así que John no lo hace. Lentamente se deja acostumbrar, su propia piel calentándose por el calor corporal de Sherlock.

"Buenas noches" dice de repente Sherlock, provocándole otro salto de susto a John. "Lo siento."

"Estoy acostumbrado" se ríe suavemente John. "Buenas noches, Sherlock."

Sólo sus respiraciones, otra vez. En algún punto entre estimar la distancia exacta entre ellos y preguntarse por qué su cama se siente, de alguna manera, más cómoda ahora, John se queda dormido.


End file.
